


Book One: Heroes

by SilentEnGee



Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Just some character names, Maybe Spoilers up to 2.12, New Avatar, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, avatar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEnGee/pseuds/SilentEnGee
Summary: The new Avatar sets out to Republic City to complete her training.





	Book One: Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is a shared project of the Callisto 6 CC- I just took it and ran first :P  
> Also I haven't written anything that isn't worldbuilding info-dumps in a couple years so please adjust expectations...

"Do you think I need more shirts?"

Cassie looked up from the dusty old bag she has been packing, shouting towards the kitchen. Her uncle peeked his head from around the corner. His face dotted with flour and milk. He looked towards the bag, which threatened to burst at the seams without a moment's notice.

"I think you're fine," he said, wiping his hands on his pants— which seemed to pick up more flour than they left behind. "you might want to split that bag, though. You won't be needing most of this stuff until you reach the temple."

The Temple. The first stop on the new Avatar's training journey. Cassie wasn't even sure if she'd be allowed into the temple, but Oya assured her it will be fine. She didn't worry about that, though. Worse comes to worst, she can make do living in the city. That way she'll still be closer to Oya than she would be if she stayed behind. And there was no way Cassie Charke was staying behind.

Cass sighed. Carrying two lighter bags would be better, both for the sake of easy access to what she would need for the journey, and for the safety of her shoulders and back. But if Oya needed help carrying her things… Cass wanted to be able to help. She didn't know Avatar stuff— what if there was a bunch of special equipment they had to bring along? Specific outfits? What if they picked up more things along the way?

"Cass. The wall." her uncle Charlie spoke up, mercifully stopping her train of thought. Cass stepped back and looked at the wall. A small indentation was starting to take shape where she'd been leaning. She put her hand on the wall and concentrated. The stone slowly returned to its place; the wall smooth as ever before.

Cass sighed again, mumbling an apology. With all that's been going on she hadn't had the time to investigate why she has been having trouble controlling her bending in recent weeks. She kept telling Charlie it's just the excitement, but Cass was a bit more worried about it than she let on. Maybe learning meditation at the Air Temple will help.

Charlie smiled at her, a hint of sadness creeping into his usually snarky demeanor. "Don't worry about it, kid. Leave your mark before you leave. Something to remember you by."

A genuine smile came across Cass' face for the first time since she had started packing. She swiftly ran around Charlie and into the kitchen, quickly stirring the pot of wonderfully-smelling food her uncle had been making for his nieces' coming trip, and climbed— well, jumped— on top of the counter, reaching her palm towards the ceiling.

After a moment of thought, she brought her hand down and turned around, her back to the room. She carefully placed both hands at either side of the stove-top, and hopped down, making a small but audible thump as her bare feet hit the stone. Stepping back to appreciate her work, she revealed to her slightly dazed uncle two inch-deep footmarks in front of the cooking station. As if an invisible person was standing there, watching over the cooking stew.

Cass didn't see the tears welling up in her uncle's eyes, as a gust of wind blasted the window open and she ducked, instinctually. 

 

***

 

Oya Guillén has been excited many times before, but nothing quite matched up to what she was feeling as she walked through the streets of the city. As she left the city center and made her way towards the older, rundown neighborhoods to the north, several playing children ran into their houses, gawking at the large animal to her side from their safe hiding spot.

Her Eel Hound, Ollie, was keeping in step with her. Riding Ollie would have cut her walking time to her and Cass' designated meeting spot in half, if not more. But Oya wanted to take her time. She liked walking. Walking through the city streets so early in the morning, barely any people around, was a good time to think and relax. Two things Oya needed to do.

She thought how differently these people would look at her if they knew who she is. No one in her family- or Cass and Charlie, for that matter- understood why she refused to tell anyone she was the Avatar. They kept her secret, sure, but they had that look in their eyes whenever the subject was brought up. Oya didn't quite know why herself, but she knew she was not comfortable sharing that information.

Ollie suddenly stopped, and Oya looked up to see the familiar sight of Charlie's apartment building. The site used to be a big house- a vacation home for some rich guy- but it now served as a small block of apartments, shared by 7 people and their families. Charlie's place was at the highest floor.

Oya dismounted and tied Ollie to a pole at the side of the street. Instead of walking around the building towards the main entrance, Oya looked around to make sure the street is clear, and then jumped. A small disc of wind appeared beneath her feet, carrying her higher and higher.

Reaching the window to Charlie's apartment, Oya saw the backs of her best friend and her uncle, standing in the kitchen. Cass had just jumped down from the counter onto the floor, grinning like a small child.

"Hey!" Oya knocked on the window. The two figures did not turn, unable to hear her.

Oya inspected the window, trying to find a way to open it. Finding nothing, she shrugged slightly. "Sorry, Charlie,"

Oya placed her palms to her lips, taking a deep breath and exhaling into her hands. Then, in one swift motion, she brushed her left palm over the right. Struggling to maintain her disc, she pushed her left hand towards the window, and jumped towards it.

Inside the room, the loud crash from the window was almost immediately followed by the thud of Oya tumbling into the room. Before she managed to get back on her feet, dust herself off, and apologize to the shocked man who dropped to the floor, Cass grabbed her into a restraining hug and lifted her in the air.

Oya laughed. “Hey, girl!”

Cass smirked, responding with the usual “hi Oya,” and put her friend down.

Oya stepped forward to greet Charlie as well, but stopped mid-step, sniffing the air. "Sweet badgermole, are you cooking? It smells amazing."

"Just some stew," said Charlie, as he walked forward to shake Oya's hand. "Can't let the Avatar starve before she even leaves the kingdom!" he laughed.

She took his hand and nodded. "Thanks for all your help, Charlie. And for letting me borrow Cass for a while."

Charlie just smiled. "Least I can do." he added. "Let me just pack that stew for you, and you two can be on your way."

 

***

 

An hour later, the three were still sitting in Charlie's living room, laughing until they almost started crying, telling each other stories they all knew by heart. Oya and Cass wouldn't admit to it, but they were both terrified of leaving their village. Charlie tried not to show it, but he felt as if without these two kids his house would feel emptier than ever.

It was mid-afternoon by the time all their bags were secured on a cart, and the sun had almost started to set once the cart was tied around Ollie's stomach, the girls—and Ollie's long tail— nestled between them.

As Oya lay on her back, looking up at the stars slowly coming into view, she sneaked a quick look at her sleeping friend. Cass was sleeping curled into herself, one hand tight around the handle of the basket holding their homemade food. Oya smiled and turned back to watch the sky. She was a lot less nervous now. It was all really happening. And Cass was right there with her.


End file.
